Blood, Drama, and a small box?
by pyro vampyre girl
Summary: Mimi gets into it with her dealer and goes to Mark for help not Roger. This is rated 'T'for a reference and mild language. R
1. On a whim

A/N This whole story if on a whim, I hope you like it and there will be more to come soon.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sometimes I like to just sit and think about things, but I often get interrupted by Mimi's drama. This time was different.

"Mark, help me please. Really I need your help." Mimi stood at the door partially covered.

"What is it this time?" I sorda huffed while talking to her.

"I kinda got in a fight with my dealer." She stepped out of the shadows and I saw blood on her side, I rushed up to her.

"Honey are you okay? Stupid question, sorry, do you want me to get Roger?" she shook her head. "What do you want me to take you to the ER?"

Where do you want to go then? I mean you have to go somewhere." She put up her index finger.

"Call Angel, she'll know what to do about this. She can fix me up I have faith in her." She gave a slight smile before collapsing on the floor. I picked up the phone and dialed Angel's number.

"Hello babe." Her bright cheerful voice came through the phone.

"Angel it's Mark. I need you to come over as soon as possible, bring your tools or medicine of kit whatever you have just do it NOW." I was struggling for a breath.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" she asked.

"its Mimi she's hurt and I need you over here quickly."

"Okay. I'm on my way." The brightness had long since faded from her voice. I walked over to Mimi.

"Are you hanging in there?" She just looked at me while gripping her head. I handed her a glass of water and got a towel and put it on her where she was bleeding and held it there hoping that I was helping a little bit.

"Do you have any aspirin?" she asked.

"Are you insane? I do but you can't have it you know what that shit does." I just sat there holding her. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Angel and Collins, open up." I unlocked the door and Angel rushed in already on the floor next to Mimi.

"Mimi I just need you to breath and calm down, okay?" Angel I think instantly calmed her down, I could hear Mimi's breathing going back to normal. For the next hour or so Angel spent most of her time down on the floor wrapping Mimi's side up in gauze type things. Finally she got Mimi to sit up, but she made a loud groan of pain while doing it.

"Angel thank you so much." I said to her as she was cleaning up the mess that had been made.

"No problem, I'm always here for a friend. You need to sleep with her to night to make sure she is going to be okay." I looked at her.

"Are you serious, that would be so wrong. I'm Roger's best friend I can't do that."

"You have to hun, besides Roger is out of town remember?" she looked at me then at Mimi. "Are you okay with that"

"Yes." Mimi mumbled.

"Fine but this is strictly a one time bases and no one better tell roger about it." Mimi smiled, Angel nodded and Collins pretended to throw away a key used to seal his lips. They left together hand in hand, and I turned around to look at Mimi.

"This is going to be weird isn't it?"

"Mmhmm." She just shrugged her shoulders. I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed carefully.

"You okay?" she shook her head. "Can you put on clothes by yourself?"

"Yes. I think so." So I handed her a pair of old pajama bottoms and a rolling stone t- shirt and left the room. In the bathroom I got ready for bed and changed before heading back into the bedroom.

"Dressed yet?"

"I can't get this shirt on. Help me."

"But… I"

"I won't tell. I need help." I came in and she was propped up against the head board… shirtless. I just looked well stared.

"Are you going to help me or just stand there and stare?"

"Ops, sorry about that." I could feel my face getting hot. I walked over to her trying to avoid looking at her, chest. I helped her pull the shirt over her head.

"Better now?"

"Yes thank you." The I helped her lay back down and I started to crawl into the bed when I herd something. I froze, and Roger walked in the room. He just looked at me, dropped a small box on the floor and walked out.


	2. I love you

Disclaimer: Iown nothing.  
A/N: I like wrighting this story so I hope you like reading it.

* * *

I almost immediately jumped out of the bed then.

"Roger!" Mimi called out.

I ran as fast as I possibly could to catch him.

"Wait up man; it's not what you think." I yelled out. He stopped.

"Then what exactly is it Mark? What do you call walking into your apartment to find your best friend in bed with your girlfriend? God what the fuck is up with that?" He yelled.

"But… Roger" I tried. No luck.

"No buts Mark, I'm leaving and going somewhere to think about this. Leave me alone." He stomped out of the door and down the stairs. I walked back to the bedroom to find Mimi on the floor crying holding the box that Roger dropped in her hand.

"Mark, it is a ring. He was going to propose to me Mark." I looked her before deciding what I should do.

"Once he finds out what happened then it will be better." I faked a smile, and she returned one.

"This sucks."

"Agreed" I looked at her one more time then helped her up onto the bed.

"How about you sleep on the bed and I will pull a couple blankets up and sleep on the floor. Just incase he comes back."

"Thanks Mark." She leaned up and tried to give me a kiss on the cheek but I think I moved at the same time then our lips met. I didn't realize what was happening until she did, but she didn't pull away. Then my mind exploded in colors and bliss and thought. The kiss deepened and I was hovering over her. Then just as quick as it started it stopped.

"I... uh... sorry?" I said

"I was trying to give you a kiss on the cheek." She blushed and I could feel my own heat up.

"Another secret?"

"That's our best bet." She said and I agreed. I gathered some blankets together and made a makeshift bed on the floor. Then I checked on her, she was half asleep.

"Mark, I know what we just did was wrong, but I liked it." She said almost asleep. I smiled to myself, and lay down. Mimi was all I could think about before drifting to sleep.

"Mimi, I think I love you." I said subconsciously.

"I love you to Mark."


	3. Who's to blame

So this was just like a B.S. chapter, simply because I didn't want the next one to flow wrong. Anyways I hope you enjoy it just the same. Oh and sorry its taking me so long to update guys, my sincere apologys. Happy Fiction.

* * *

That's all I remember, I heard Mimi tell me she loved me. It played over and over in my mind, like a broke record. I wasn't sure what to do, say, or think about it at all. I was lost and out-of-sorts. So these mornings after the coffee break, and before Mimi got up, I started my quest to find Roger. I went up town, down town and all around town; no lucky finding he anywhere. When I called Angel and Collins the said the he had called them last night but didn't say anything about where he was going. They explained to me that even though it was an accident and that it was their plan originally, that I had to sit down with Mimi.

"Mark?" she called from the other room. I walked into the bedroom to see if she needed me.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I need to shower. I normally wouldn't ask you to do this, well anyone to do this but you know…" she was kind of nervous I could tell her voice was mildly shaky. Then she looked at me with her big beautiful brown eyes, and I melted. I was falling for her.

"I would but you know I don't want another 'Roger' thing to happen." No sooner than I said that, her head fell, as if she was living it all over again. Then it was back to those big brown eyes.

"I feel awful."

"It wasn't your fault Mimi. If you think it is then your wrong and we need to go get your head checked out."

"Mark, you don't understand, Roger was going to propose to me; that is a big deal."

"I understand, but that does not make it your fault, you really need to understand this. No of us are to blame."

"If I had not gone to get some smack, we would not be in the predicament that we currently are in." She huffed.

"No Mimi this is not your fault why don't you get that through you stubborn precarious head of yours?" as soon as I said it I wanted to take it back. He eyes started to well.

"I'm so sorry." She wined. I felt so bad as she started to cry. I walked over to her and held her.

"I'm sorry Mimi, I didn't mean to, hurt you."

"No Mark you are completely right. Thank you for the reality check." She smiled at me but didn't leave me arms. It was nice; we sat there for a good ten minutes embracing each other, until I started to feel something sticky and warm pool between us. Looking down I realized she had started bleeding again.

"So how about that shower now?" she smiled.

"Sounds nice to me."


	4. Talk about strange

I'm working on it, a few more chapters and I will be done. Enjoy.

* * *

"Mark." Mimi moaned as I kissed her.

"Mhm?" Her heart was thumping against mine as we necked. The sexual tension was killing both of us; me especially. Then in the middle of the whole thing that was happening I had an epiphany, I stopped instantly.

"Mimi this is wrong, you know it is." She gazed up at me.

"I know, but I love you Mark. I love you."

"That is not true, you do not love me. You my dear love Roger, which is why we are going to stop this right now. " I felt guilty.

"But…"

"No 'but' come on Mimi do you honestly believe that this is right?"

"Mark I work at a club dancing for men who are not getting any from their girlfriends or wives. I do drugs, and I am 100 percent sure that I love you. Why don't you get that?" She almost sounded pained in her voice. I looked over toward the clock that now read, 2:43 P.M. She was almost right but that was not going to stop the immense amount of remorse I felt. I knew this would not end well on my part.

"No, not right now Mimi you are probably still in shock or something. You need to rest and clear your mind."

"Fine, but I'm going to call Angel to see if I need to do anything to clean my wound up a bit."

**Mimi's POV**

Mark, was wrong. I knew exactly what I wanted to have and it was him. I waited until Mark left, probably to find Roger, and called Angel. I picked up and dialed her number, more out of habit than memory.

"Hello, this is Angel; I'm not here at this time leave a message if you want." I hung up the phone, and changed into some clothes that I found in the closet. I was going to walk over to find Collins because I knew he would know where she would be. After making sure my side was nicely patched up I left.

_Maybe, he doesn't love me back and that's why he is making such a big deal about it. _I reflected to myself. It didn't make since though, Mark had always been tolerant of me, and we got along fine.

The next thought that crossed my mind was: _He's scared_. That also did not make since to me. Just because he was always the fifth wheel, he had always been sure of things like this. Take Maureen for example, she left him, but he was positive that he didn't want to be back with her. Nothing else made any since.

I finally arrived at Collins and Angel's apartment in Garden City.

"Who is it?" A voice came through the door.

"I'm looking for Angel or Tom" I paused "Collins, Tom Collins." The door opened, and Roger was staring right back at me.

"Mimi." He said bluntly. His eyes were red and puffy; he also looked like he hadn't any sleep.

"Roger." All he did was stare at me like I was infected with some sort of highly contagious disease, and if he did anything else I might attack him. "R-r-oger." I stumbled again.

"Why are you here Mimi? I thought you were with _Mark._" He said his name with disgust.


End file.
